Year of Love
by Nightgate13
Summary: A weird little story about Kyo and Yuki's unlikely relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second version of first Fruits Basket story. I've added a second part.

Year of Love

Kyo stared up at the night sky, mentally berating Yuki. 'That damned rat! How dare he embarrass me like-' "Kyo?" Kyo jumped, gasped, and blushed, all at the same time, and then turned to face Yuki, who was indeed the one who had called out his name. "What are you doing up here, you damn stupid rat?" Kyo growled. Yuki frowned slightly, but continued to carefully make his way across the roof towards Kyo. "Well, Tohru and Shigure were getting worried, so, I volunteered to come get – oh!"

Yuki had lost his footing and was now falling. Without thinking, Kyo jumped up and grabbed Yuki's wrist, pulling him into a tight embrace with one arm and using his other hand to try and grab something to stop their falling. He finally managed to grab of something just before they reached the edge. They both just lay there; Kyo trying to regain his breath and Yuki, still wrapped in Kyo's embrace, tried to calm his rapidly pounding heart. "Oh my-! Yuki, Kyo, are you alright?" They both sat up and found Shigure staring up at them worriedly.

Kyo was the first to respond. "Yeah, we're fine. I was just saving this damned rat from breaking his neck." Shigure seemed frightened. "Maybe you two should come down before you actually get hurt." Kyo nodded in agreement and stood; using the arm he had hooked around Yuki to pull the rat up onto his feet. "Come on, I'll help you across so you don't fall again. Next time, I might not be able to catch you in time." Yuki nodded and followed quietly, Kyo's arm keeping him steady.

When they were both on the ground again, and Shigure was ushering them inside, Yuki glanced at Kyo, who was looking away in a different direction. 'He said next time he might not be able to catch me. Why'd he even bother to catch me this time?' He wondered vaguely as Shigure checked them for injuries and then finally ushered them into the kitchen to have dinner.

…

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Well, more quiet than normal. Shigure was still going on about pointless things, and Tohru was talking about things. But Kyo and Yuki weren't arguing with each other, or even so much as saying a word to each other. 'T-that stupid cat. What is his problem? Ever since we got down from the roof, he's been ignoring me. It's not like I did anything wrong. Or is he sorry he caught me?' Yuki glanced over at Kyo only to find the cats eyes glance off somewhere else and his cheeks color slightly.

'W-Was he watching me? Well, guess I'm one to talk, I'm watching him now.' Yuki realized the irony of it and averted his own gaze. Shigure seemed to have gotten over his worry for Kyo and Yuki and fell back into his favorite pasttime. Teasing Kyo and Yuki. "You know, you two have been extremely quiet. Did something happen between you two up on the roof. Yuki was about to scold Shigure for even thinking such things, but Kyo beat him to it. "Nothing happened, you dumb mutt. Yuki fell and I caught him, that's it."

Yuki turned his gaze back to Kyo. The cat was still looking away from him, and he seemed kind of irritated. Shigure chuckled. "Oh really? Is that all? You two were holding each other pretty tightly when I came out. And Kyo, you escorted Yuki across the roof, your arm around his waist the entire time. Sounds like something happened! What do you think Tohru?" Shigure turned to Tohru, the girl sputtering and trying to say the right thing. Kyo stood up angrily, nearly knocking over the table.

"Dammit, Shigure, you sick bastard! Quit twisting everything so that it sounds like one of your perverted novels! Ah, I'm going to bed!" The angry cat stormed off. Shigure looked wounded and poor Tohru was obviously confused about what was going on. Yuki too was confused, but for different reasons. 'Why is that stupid cat getting so upset? Nothing happened, and Shigure knows that. He was just teasing.' Yuki supressed a small gasp so as not to draw Shigure and Tohru's attention.

'Unless… No, that's impossible… But, what if… He's upset because something _didn't_ happen?…' Yuki stood rather hastily, one of his knees banging on the edge of the table. This startled both Shigure and Tohru. "Oh, Yuki! Are you okay?" She asked. "I-I'm fine, Miss Honda. I'm going to go check on Kyo." Yuki told her before dissapearing up the stairs, leaving a confused Tohru and Shigure behind.

…

Yuki hesitated at Kyo's door, wondering whether to knock or just walk away. He was just starting to turn away when the door opened and discovered a rather angry looking Kyo standing just beyond it. "You've been standing there for quite some time now. Do you want something or what?" Kyo asked heatedly. Yuki bit back a string of insults. "May I, um… May I come in?" Kyo shrugged and stepped aside. Yuki was shocked that the cat had given in so easily but he walked in. Kyo shut the door and walked right past Yuki, crashing on his bed.

"So, what do you want, you damn rat?" Yuki felt some of his patience ebbing away. "I-I came to thank you for earlier." Kyo had been lazily watching him as he spoke, now the cat turned his head towards the window. "Yeah, well, whatever…" He trailed off. Yuki felt angry. "Listen here you stupid cat! It's very embarrassing for me to stand here and say things like this!" Kyo sat up, glaring at Yuki. "Yeah, well, now you know how I feel!" He said in a vehement hiss. All the sarcastic retorts died in Yuki's throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What?" Kyo rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. "Well, sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I wind up saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and when I do, I get kind of embarrassed." Kyo had turned his back to Yuki so that the rat wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. Yuki sighed and sat down on the bed with Kyo, pressing their backs together. "We've known each other for years, yet we know so little about each other." He felt Kyo's shoulders tense up.

"Yeah, well, with all our fighting and what not… Doesn't exactly give us any quality time with each other." Yuki nodded and leaned a little heavier against Kyo. The cat bent forward a little, but made no complaint. Neither one of them would admit it, but they were enjoying this moment. No punching, no kicking, no yelling, no sarcastic, witty banter… Just silence. Silence and understanding. A sudden knock at the door startled them both. "Kyo? Are you in there?" It was Shigure. "Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?"

Shigure must have been taken back by the dark and angry tone in Kyo's voice because it was a few seconds before he answered. "Well, no reason to be ill with me. I just wanted to ask if you'd seen Yuki." He sounded upset, but he probably wasn't. "He's in here with me." Kyo informed him. Another pause. "You two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be are you?" They could both hear the perverted glee in his voice. Kyo exploded. "Shigure! You sick bastard! Go and write your next perverted novel or harass your editor!"

"Okay, okay, I get the message. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Kyo stood up, not noticing that Yuki, who had been leaning heavily on him, fell backwards on his bed. Yuki listened as Kyo strode across the room, wrenched open the door, and chased Shigure down the stairs. He heard Kyo's loud rant, a loud thump signifying that Kyo had caught up with the perverted dog, and the Tohru's voice as she checked on Shigure. When Kyo came back, he discovered Yuki lying just as he had left him.

"You were right." Came Yuki's quiet voice. "What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, walking over to him and peering down into his face. Yuki gave him a half smile. "Don't you remember what you said earlier, up on the roof? You said the next time I fell, you might not be able to catch me. I guess you were right." Kyo mentally railed himself for saying something so stupid. He visibly jumped when Yuki's arms circled his neck, pulling him down. "But I guess I can forgive you this time." Yuki said, pressing their lips together lightly.

Even though it was only the barest brush of lips, Kyo's eyes were wide. Kyo didn't realize it, but he was now straddling Yuki. "Yuki…" Kyo was silenced by another kiss. "Uh-uh, no talking allowed." Yuki told him before pulling him into another kiss. Kyo gasped as he felt Yuki's cold hand slip under his shirt and slide up and down his back. Kyo ground his hips against Yuki's, causing the rat to squirm in pleasure. They were used to fighting and hating, but this was something new to them, an experience that they never wanted to end.

Just as things were heating up between them, another knock at the door interrupted them. Kyo's head snapped back, abruptly ending the kiss. "What is it?" He shouted at the door and whoever was behind it. "I-I'm sorry Kyo! I d-didn't mean to disturb you! I just w-wanted to tell you good night." Kyo was silent for a moment. "Wait! T-Tohru, I'm sorry. I thought you were Shigure." He finally managed to croak out. "Oh, it's okay. Shigure was up here not long ago right? He made you mad because I heard you yelling at him for calling you and Yuki lovebirds. You hit him pretty hard. Well, good night Kyo. And good night to you too Yuki."

They both said goodnight and listened to Tohru's footsteps as she padded off to her bedroom. Kyo climbed off Yuki and walked over to his window. "Kyo?" Yuki questioned, sitting up. Kyo ran his fingers through his sunburst orange hair, letting his hand settle on the back of his neck. "Um, maybe you should go on to bed too. I mean, well, I'm not chasing you off or anything, but we do have school tomorrow." It took a moment before the words sunk in. "Oh, o-of course. I'm sorry." Kyo spun around, hands dropping to his sides.

"Sorry for what?" He asked. Yuki stood, averting his gaze from Kyo. "For…thinking that you could ever enjoy my company. That you could ever…love me." The last words were whispered, but Kyo's sensitive ears caught them. "Hold on a second Yuki." He strode across the room and caught the rats' wrist in tight grip. Yuki looked surprised. "Kyo, let me go." He told the cat, twisting his arm to try and free it. Kyo tightened his grip slightly, trying not to hurt Yuki. "I won't let go until you hear me out." Yuki squirmed a bit more, gave a sigh of defeat, and locked his eyes with Kyo's.

"Okay, what is it?" Staring into Yuki's big, violet eyes was slightly intimidating, but Kyo took a big breath and began talking. "Yuki, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Almost everything I say comes out the wrong way. I really do want you to stay. And I'm just not use to loving or anything like that. So, if you're willing to have a little patience with me, I'd like to try being in a, you know, a relationship. If you want." He said, shrugging. There was silence, and Kyo could feel his face heating up.

Until Yuki smiled, a real smile, and moved forward to press their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. He stroked Kyo's cheek as he pulled back. "I'd like to give being in a relationship a try as well. Now, goodnight Kyo." Kyo watched as Yuki left and heard the rat walk a short ways down the hall to his own room. "Damn it," Kyo sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and turning towards the window. A storm was raging outside; big, thick drops of rain pelting the glass. "What kind of hell have I gotten myself into?"

TBC…

Due to requests to continue, I decided that this shall no longer be a oneshot! Instead, I shall continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter to my previously oneshot story.

Chapter Two

When Kyo had said, 'what kind of hell have I gotten myself into', he had no idea that he would find out exactly what kind of hell he had gotten himself into very early in the morning. When he first woke up, he felt someone lying behind him. Thinking it was Ayame, he rolled over angrily, fully prepared to curse out the snake. Instead, he found himself staring at the pale, slim face that belonged to Yuki. He was silent for a moment, due to shock. But once the sight before him sunk in, he gave a yelp of fright and anger, scrambling backwards and falling off the bed.

Yuki sat up, half asleep half awake, rubbing his eyes. As he woke up a bit more, and took in the sight of Kyo staring up at him in horror, he frowned in confusion. "What are you doing down there you stupid cat? Come back to bed." For a second, all Kyo could do was stare. Then he found his voice. "What are you doing in my bed you damned rat?" He hissed, standing up angrily. Yuki stared at him blankly. "I'm sleeping with you. Now get back in bed. It's still dark out." The rat informed him nonchalantly.

"I thought you went to bed! In your own room!" Kyo hissed, showing no signs of getting back in. Yuki rolled his eyes. "I did, but I got lonely. Now, come. Back. To. Bed." He said, adding extra emphasis at the end and holding the covers up. Kyo stood there for a moment more, steaming, before climbing back in grumbling. "For the record, I'm only getting back in because it's cold." Kyo told him. Yuki just smiled, wrapping an arm around Kyo's waist and burying his face in Kyo's chest before the cat could roll over and turn his back to the rat.

Kyo stiffened and was about to push Yuki away when he discovered that the rat had already fallen asleep. Kyo groaned softly, but he didn't feel like trying to push Yuki away; it was risky trying to wake the rat in the morning. All Kyo could do was drape one arm over Yuki's shoulders and try to get to sleep again. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, and breathed in Yuki's intoxicating scent. 'Oh well, I guess it can't get any worse.' Kyo thought before drifting off to sleep.

…

Kyo didn't know that it would indeed get worse. At breakfast, Yuki sat right beside Kyo and insisted on feeding the cat. Shigure and Tohru didn't make it any easier. Shigure couldn't stop laughing, even after several death glares from Yuki and Kyo, and Tohru kept going on about how cute they looked together and how happy she was that they liked each other. At school, Kyo pulled Yuki away from everyone to talk to him in private before class started. "Listen here Yuki. You cannot, and I mean CAN NOT, act like you did this morning. That means no lovey dovey stuff all day." He told the rat.

Yuki tilted his head to one side, a confused expression on his face. "But why? We are a couple. And I don't want to put up with those fan club girls anymore." He argued. Kyo sweat dropped, a vein in his temple pulsing. 'He sounds like a spoiled brat.' He thought. "Listen Yuki, I really don't want to have those stupid fan girls stalking me all day, ready to pounce on me the second I let my guard down." Kyo said, trying his hardest to control his temper. "I won't let them hurt you." Yuki said, smiling and circled his arms around Kyo's neck.

Kyo couldn't stop himself; he leaned forward and nuzzled Yuki's neck, wrapping his arms around the rat's waist. "Okay, fine. Just don't go overboard." He said. Yuki smirked. "And what would you call 'going overboard'?" The rat asked playfully. Kyo pulled back slightly, smirking. "What we're doing right now." Yuki pouted again. "That's not fair Kyo." He said. Kyo's smirk widened. "Who ever said love was fair? Now come on, before you're fan club comes looking for you." Kyo pulled away from Yuki and just walked away.

Yuki glared at him for a moment before following. "You stupid idiot, pulling me away like that for something so stupid." Yuki hissed loudly at him when they walked in the classroom. Kyo seemed momentarily shocked before catching on. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tohru watched the fake argument from her seat, smiling. 'They really do make a cute couple.' She thought. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in, breaking up Yuki and Kyo's 'fight'.

TBC…

Wah! That was not the way I meant to end it! Forgive me! But I was running out of ideas, so I just wrote whatever came to mind, sorry. …… Hmm, I sound like Ritsu now.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm finally on the third chapter of my story. This story is turning out weirder than I intended.

Chapter Three

It didn't take people long to find out that Yuki and Kyo were a couple, even though the two tried their hardest to keep it a secret. All Yuki's fan girls were torn between crying and being steaming mad at Kyo. And it became obvious who the yaoi fan girls were since the giggled and blushed anytime they saw Yuki or Kyo, especially if the two were together. "Dammit! I'm getting sick of this! How'd the hell they'd find out anyway?" Kyo exclaimed as another group of girls walked past, glaring at him and sobbing when they saw Yuki.

"I don't know. But I'd like to beat the person who saw or heard something and spread it around." Yuki said angrily. "Yuki…" A sad voice floated to them. Both Yuki and Kyo stopped and turned around, to discover that it was Haru behind them. "What's wrong Haru?" Yuki asked concernedly, seeing the sad look on his younger cousin's face. "Is it true? Are you and Kyo a couple?" The cow asked sadly. Yuki sighed; he hated having to break his younger cousin's heart. "Yes Haru, we are a couple. I'm sorry you had to find out by listening to all those horrible rumors." Yuki said apologetically.

Haru shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. Both you and Kyo are special to me and if being together makes you two happy, then I'm happy for you." Haru told them, smiling slightly. Yuki smiled and pulled Haru into a hug. "I'm glad you feel that way Haru." Haru was blushing slightly when Yuki pulled away. "I-I had better be getting to class now. I wish you both good luck and happiness." Haru said, before disappearing down a different hallway to get to his class. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Haru." Kyo said nonchalantly.

Yuki smiled at him. "What? Worried he would challenge you to fight over me?" He asked jokingly. The cat glared at the rat. "No, that's not what I was worried about. I could beat that brat with one hand tied behind my back. No, what I was worried about is- well, it's just-" The orange haired teen cut himself off with a sigh. Yuki's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Just what Kyo?" He asked worriedly. "What's going to happen to us? What's _he_ going to say when he finds out?" Kyo asked, looking Yuki straight in the eye.

Kyo didn't need to say a name; Yuki knew who he was talking about. "We'll be fine Kyo. If he tries to break us up, we can run away." Yuki said hesitantly. Kyo wrapped his arms around the rat, not caring if anyone was watching. "If you want that, I'd run away with you. But let's hope it never comes to that." He whispered softly. Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that's the only thing we can do. Hope." He broke off with a sigh. "Come on, we'll be late for our next class if we don't hurry up." Yuki told Kyo, slipping out of his arms.

Kyo frowned, but didn't say anything and followed Yuki.

…

"Oh, you're home so soon? And has little Tohru already gone to work?" Shigure asked as Yuki and Kyo were slipping off their shoes at the front door. "The student council meeting was canceled, and yes, Miss Honda has already gone to her job." Yuki told his older cousin as Kyo silently slipped up the stairs. Yuki sighed. Ever since their talk this afternoon, Kyo had been oddly quiet and depressed. "My, my, what's got the cat so down in the dumps?" Shigure asked, watching as Kyo disappeared up the stairs.

Yuki shook his head. "It's too hard to explain." Shigure smiled. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Akito. If it brings you any comfort, I'm trying my best to keep this hidden from him. You and Kyo deserve some true happiness in your lives; and that happiness shouldn't come with a price attached to it." Yuki managed a small smile. "Thank you Shigure. It means a lot to me that you're keeping this a secret; I realize you could get in a lot of trouble over this." Yuki said appreciatively.

Shigure waved a dismissive hand at him. "It's quite alright Yuki. Now, why don't you go try and cheer Kyo up? And I do not mean that in a perverted way." Yuki's smile widened as he watched his cousin retreat back to the living room. Heading up the stairs, Yuki could distinctly hear music coming from Kyo's room. The loud rock was turned down when he knocked on Kyo's door. "You can come in Yuki, it's not locked." Yuki opened the door and entered the room, closing the door and leaning on it.

Kyo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Shigure hasn't told Akito yet; he's trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible. May I lay down beside you?" Yuki asked shyly. Kyo scouted over, making room for him. "How long do you think it will remain secret though? Akito has other ways of finding things out." Kyo asked as Yuki snuggled up to him. "I don't know Kyo, I really don't. But like we agreed on, we can always run away." Yuki said softly. Kyo wrapped an arm around him. "I don't like being a coward, but I'd do anything to protect you."

Yuki smiled and wrapped his arms around Kyo. "I feel the same way Kyo. Can we just lie like this for a while? Who knows how many chances we'll get." Kyo nodded and tightened his hold on Yuki as the rat settled down, eventually falling into sleep. Kyo couldn't sleep though; too many thoughts were running rampant in his head.

TBC…

Whew, I finally managed to finish. So, another chapter is up and running; review if you liked (flames will be ignored though).


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm finally on the fourth chapter. I'm seriously running out of ideas.

Chapter Four

A loud knock at Kyo's door startled him out of his light doze and woke Yuki. The rat sat up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Who is it?" Yuki asked groggily. "It's just me, Shigure. Ha-san is downstairs Yuki. He says it's time for your check-up. Oh, and Tohru's back, so it's almost dinner time." Shigure said sweetly, opening the door and poking his head in. "Aw, don't the two of you look cozy." Kyo glared at the dog, sitting up and pulling his arm away from Yuki. "Ah, get lost Shigure. Yuki will be down in a moment." Kyo told his older cousin.

Shigure smiled at them. "Alright, just don't keep Ha-san waiting too long." He said, disappearing from the doorway. Yuki slid his legs off the bed and then stood, stretching his slightly stiff muscles. "Are you coming downstairs with me?" Yuki asked, looking back at Kyo. Kyo looked up at the rat, startled. "Sure, if you want me too." Yuki smiled, and Kyo could tell that it was a true smile. 'He looks so gorgeous smiling like that.' Kyo thought. "I'd really like it if you came down with me. Besides, it's almost dinner time." Yuki said happily, holding a hand out to the cat.

Kyo smiled back at Yuki and got off the bed, taking Yuki's hand. Yuki pulled Kyo into a kiss. "I'm so happy we were able to get over our differences and our past to be in a relationship like this." He said happily when they pulled apart. Kyo smiled back at him, his eyes soft. "Yeah, so am I." He agreed. "Are the two of you coming down or must I come up there and drag you down?" Hatori's voice floated up to them. Yuki chuckled softly. "I think Hatori is getting impatient. Come on, let's head down." Yuki said, heading towards the door and pulling Kyo along.

Kyo followed without complaint. Hatori looked up at them as they entered the room. "I see the two of you are getting along better." He commented, his gaze flickering down to their joined hands. Yuki untangled his fingers from Kyo's, walking over and sitting down in front of Hatori. "Can we just get this check up over with?" He asked. Hatori nodded. "Don't wander off far Kyo, I want to give you a check up while I'm here." Hatori said, getting out his stethoscope and not even looking up at Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kyo said moodily, watching Hatori check Yuki's breathing and heartbeat. "Have you had any more outbreaks? Anything at all, even slight dizziness?" He asked, performing a few more simple tests. Yuki shook his head. "No, nothing at all." The rat replied. "Well, then everything seems fine. Your turn Kyo." Kyo grudgingly moved from where he had been leaning against the wall to sit by Yuki, letting Hatori examine him. "Are you still feeling lethargic when it rains?" Hatori asked.

"Dunno. It hasn't rained in a while; but the last time it rained, I didn't feel as bad as usual." Kyo remarked, thinking back. "Well, that's good. Everything seems to be fine with you as well." Hatori remarked, putting his things away in his bag that he had brought with him. "Oh, Hatori, you're done? Are you staying for dinner?" Tohru asked, poking her head in the room. "No, not today." Hatori replied calmly. "Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to tell Yuki and Kyo that dinner is almost done." Tohru said, going back to the kitchen.

"Kyo, can I talk to you, privately?" Hatori said, standing. Kyo nodded and followed him out to the hallway, just before the door. "So, what'd you wanna say?" Kyo asked, feeling like he was about to reprimanded for something. "You and Yuki seem to be getting along better. Almost, too friendly, one could say." Hatori remarked, keeping his back to Kyo. Kyo narrowed his crimson eyes warily. "Yeah, one could say that, if one wanted to." He replied tersely. "Are the two of you dating?" Hatori asked bluntly.

"Yeah, we are. Got a problem?" Kyo asked, feeling his temper start to flare. "No, personally I don't. But Kyo, for your own good, stop the relationship here. I'm… Glad, that the two of you have gotten closer, but don't become anything more than friends. You know Akito won't like it." Hatori said, calm as always. "Screw Akito! I couldn't give less of a damn about him! For once in our lives, me and Yuki aren't fighting or arguing with each other, and we're happy this way!" Kyo said, starting to lose control of himself.

"Fine, suit yourself. I was only warning you." Hatori remarked, slipping his shoes on and leaving. Kyo took a moment to calm himself down before he went back to the others, where dinner was already set out. "Ah, Kyo, is everything okay? I thought I heard shouting, and your face is kind of red." Yuki said worriedly. "I'll tell you later Yuki." Was all Kyo said before he picked up his chopsticks and popped a piece of fish into his mouth. Yuki was very worried about Kyo, but didn't question any further.

Shigure seemed a little worried himself as well, and Tohru noticed all the worry in the air and tried to lighten the mood by chatting lightly.

TBC…

Kind of an odd note to end on, I know. But cliffhangers are what keep people reading! Now, the only two questions are, 'Will Hatori tell Akito?' and 'What will Akito do when he finally finds out?'

FYI: I have found out from a friend that Akito is a woman (I was shocked, to say the least), but for the sake of the story, Akito shall be a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, finally to the fifth chapter! And I really have no idea how this is going to turn out. I'm mostly making it up as I go along.

Chapter Five

After dinner, Kyo disappeared up to the roof, to look at the stars. He closed his eyes, however, as he recalled what Hatori said to him. "Kyo? Are you okay?" Yuki said, joining his boyfriend on the roof. "Hey, be careful, don't fall." Kyo said, sitting up. Yuki carefully worked his way across the roof and sat by Kyo, the cat wrapping an arm around the rat's waist. "Tell me Kyo. What did Hatori say to you?" Yuki asked. Kyo averted his gaze from Yuki. "He…told me to break the relationship off." The orange-haired cat confessed.

"What? Why?" The rat asked, surprised. "Hatori said Akito would be mad if he found out." Kyo told his cousin quietly. "Oh, is that why you were shouting earlier? Because you were angry at him for saying that?" Yuki asked. Kyo nodded and he pressed a gentle kiss to Yuki's cheek when he saw the look of sadness on his face. "Come on now, don't be getting all depressed on me." He said, nuzzling against Yuki's neck. "I'm not. It's just… We're running out of options, Kyo." Yuki said with a sad shake of his head.

Kyo nodded, understanding what he meant. "But we should try not to go down that road, Yuki, not if we can avoid it. I mean, if Akito threatens to kill you or something, then yeah, we can leave without further hesitation. But where are we going to go? We're only seventeen, and it would best for us to at least finish high school, so that we could get at least a low paying job." Kyo said, watching Yuki's face to see his reaction. Like he thought, Yuki grimaced. "I know, I know. But really we shouldn't have to be considering any of these things." The rat said distastefully.

"Yeah, you're right there." Kyo agreed. They sat together in silence for a few more minutes before Kyo pointed out that it was getting chilly and that they should head in. Yuki nodded and followed him silently.

…

Shigure looked up from what he was doing as Yuki and Kyo entered the room. "What's with that look?" Kyo asked apprenhensively. "Haru called a few moments ago, while the two of you were still up on the roof." Shigure said nonchalantly. "Oh? What'd the brat want?" Kyo asked, the comment earning him a jab in the ribs. "Well, apparently, Akito found out about the two of you and he's gone on a rampage. Haru wanted me to warn you two that you may be summoned to the main house tomorrow." Shigure said, averting his gaze from them and back to what he was doing.

Yuki started to say something but Kyo cut him off with, "Akito can kiss my ass." Both Shigure and Yuki looked at him in surprise. "Kyo, really, I know you're angry, but what a thing to say." Shigure scolded. "Scold me all you want, I don't care. He may be the head of the Sohma clan, but he has no freakin' right to control every aspect of our lives, especially when we've found the person who makes us happy. I'm going to bed." The cat said angrily, stomping off. Yuki hung back, watching him go sadly.

"I know Akito would be furious if it were anyone else, but he's going to make this twice as hard as normal because it's me and I've fallen for the cat, right Shigure?" He asked softly. Shigure nodded. "Most likely. Are you and Kyo planning on running away, should it come to that?" The dog asked seriously. Yuki bit his lip, not sure whether to answer or not. "It's alright Yuki, you can tell me. I'm not going to scold you for thinking about it." Shigure reassured his younger cousin. "We've talked about it… twice. We know we shouldn't, but, we just want a way out, if a need for one arises." Yuki said.

Shigure sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can't say I really blame you. There have been days when I, too, wished that I could just run away from everything, all the drama and high tension. Why don't you go upstairs, and make sure Kyo hasn't broken anything?" Shigure suggested. Yuki nodded, leaving the room. Shigure sighed again. "Those poor boys. What a rough ride they are in for." He said, shaking his head.

TBC…

It's been exactly a month since I updated, if I've done my math correctly. I hope that's not too long to go without updating.


End file.
